Flame Against Metal Who Will Win Her Over
by dark.side.of.me
Summary: a story about ed and mustang fighting over OC named Megan like i said beofre i suck at summaries EdxOC RoyxOC
1. Hows My Favorite Pervert?

FMA IS MY LIFE

Story Start

name: Megan (Meg) Arogasi

age: 16 (same as Ed and Mustang's...holy shit he's 29 big eyes ummm 13 years older than her...thats not gonna work...lets say hes...23...7 yrs older????? sure y not anyway...)

looks: black hair with a purplish tint and stormy blueish gray eyes.

outfit-black cami with silver and purple swirls around the right corner of ur shirt with black baggy pants that cover up black flip flops. dark purple fingerless gloves that reach your elbows. you also wear a black forehead coverup thing(like whinry cept black)

other shit-on your dark purple gloves you have red alchemy circles and when you snap purple electricity shoots out at your opponent (like mustangs cept his is fire/bomby thingys) ur favorite words are incognito, bastard and alchemify (see my pro). you are in the milatary and kno everyobdy cept fullmetal cuz you left on a mission when they were recruited

personality-sarcastic, loud, outgiong, random, dont-care-what-other-people-think attitude and loves having shouting matches w/ roy (well u shout he just sits there and insults you back. people from the military injoy in the background) ever since he set you on fire and pushed you out of a window (dont ask my friend came up with that) you've held a grudge ever since

also-u love to make cookies and eat them

_Prolouge_

_i began my walk toward my home. 'godamnit roy why are you such a fucking pain?!' i asked myself glaring into the distance. i stuffed my hands into my pockets pissed off. 'oh well' i sighed and fumbled for my keys around my neck. i came to my small cozy house. something was shining and hanging on the doornob. i bent down and gasped. a silver necklace hung innocently on it. a heart charm hung loosely on a thim silver chain intertwined with a blue one. a small note was attached to it. it read_

**_Dear Megan,_**

**_ I hope you enjoy this gift. Not nearly as beautiful as you, but just as sweet. My silver__ rose... _**

**_ Love, Za Youma."_**

_'the ghost?"i asked myself looking at the necklace. 'at least someone likes me' i thought thinking or roy's face. then i shook my head and walked inside taking my gift with me..._

(back to reality)

Ed's Pov

I sat down with my tray infront of Hughes. "well hey there ed!! how are you?!" i smiled and said "i' m fine..." then he smiled and said "look at my little girl!! isnt she just the cutest. and now she knows how to ride a tricycle(did i spell it right?!)and she follows me around like my own escort of cuteness!!!" then he pulled out a picture of his daughter and shoved it into my face.

i rubbed the back of my head and said "ya she sure is...its nice to see you Hughes" then another picture fell out from his wallet and unto the table. i picked it up and looked at it. my eyes widened. it was a picture of mustang, hughes, havoc, Kain Fuery, Farman, Breda, and a couple other people(whats the girls name with the blond hair and is good with a gun i cant find it anywhere!! message me!). someone else caught my eye. a girl about my age. she was standing in between mustang and Havoc. she was smiling a big, cheesy smile. she had long blackish/purplish hair and stormy eyes.

"whos that?" i asked Hughes pointing to her. He looked and smiled. "thats megan."

"whos megan?"

"a state alchemist"

"huh" i said looking back at the picture. she was pretty. i sighed and finished my lunch and headed for mustangs office dreading my talk with him.

Megans Pov

"guess whos baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac?"i sang bursting through the wooden doors. "hey look its meggie" said havoc leaning back in his chair. i smiled cheesily and said "you know it baby." i glanced around the room and saw...him. the bastard roy mustang. i walked up to his desk and smiled innocently at him. he glanced up at me and sighed in annoyance.

"hows my favorite pervert?"i asked folding my arms on his desk and resting my head on my hands. he glanced up at me from his paperwork and back down again. i sat like that for a couple minutes before rolling my eyes and said "fine, dont talk to me" then i turned around and sat next to havoc and talked to him for awhile about things such as military avents and such.

Roy Mustang's Pov.

"hows my favorite pervert?"she asked me in an innocent vioce smiling at me.

i glanced at her and noticed something dangling from her neck. i glanced back down so she couldnt see my eyes. that necklace i thought. she still had it.

R&R peoples ch 2 out soon...i hope jkjk

i luv everyone


	2. Who The Hell Is That?

CHAPTER 2 BABY

YEA BOI!

Story Start

Roy's Pov

i glanced at her and noticed something dangling from her neck. i glanced back down so she couldnt see my eyes. that necklace i thought. she still had it.

the heart one i gave her under the name Za Youma. the ghost. i couldnt believe she had it. i even remembered the day when i bought it for her.

'why do i like her so much?' i asked myself looking down at all the papers on my desk

**_maybe its because she beautiful, outgoing, and unlike any girl you've ever met before?_**

'yeah...that just about sums it up...' i smiled softly to myself.

i looked up again and found her sitting by a desk, talking to Havoc. i sighed and then the door opened and Fullmetal walked in.

(reader: so he does like her!!! but she hates him!! me: think again... reader: wait a second...)

Megan's Pov

'hes acting wierder than normal' i thought glancing over at him. he was bent over his desk and thinking hard.

i tugged at my necklace and said quietly "any news on scar head?" havoc looked at me and said "we think hes just after state alchemist's. he thinks hes doing the right thing in killing all alchemists. you better watch your back megan." i nodded and sighed. things hadnt changed a bit ever since i left.

then the door opened

a cute boy with blond hair in a short braid came in looking grumpy and mad. 'who the hell is that' i wondered to myself. "hello fullmetal"said mustang smirking at the boy. i rolled my eyes and said "oh you say hi to him but you just ignore me. thats real nice mustang"

"dont you have some paperwork or something to do?"he asked sounding annoyed. i smiled

"nope. im just gonna sit here and annoy the crap outta ya"

"annoying, little monster"

"pyro-perv who needs to get a life"

the boy smiled and i stuck my tongue out at mustang very immature like. "whats your name" i asked putting my hands behind my head and leaning back in my chair.

"edward elric"(me: I LOVE YOU!!!!)

"megan arogasi"

i felt something soft come against my leg. i looked down to see a little black and white puppy. i picked it up and held it up to my face. it licked the tip of my nose. Fuery came over and said "Oh there you are Black Hayate, i thought i lost you!" then Riza (thx again to the peeps who told me her name!) came over and muttered something under her breath. i smiled at her. Riza had to be one of my closest friends here at headquarters. she even taught me how to use a hand pistol.

i put the puppy down and it pranced away. i glanced up at mustang and said "i never knew you liked dogs" since it was his decision on whether pets were allowed in here.

then he jumped up and said "Of course! Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain! And they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me, they are the great servants of Men! Loyal Canine How We Salute Thee!"

i sweat dropped.

'at least hes back to normal...if you can call it that...'

just then gunshots rang out through the room. i jumped and fell out of my chair and saw the Black Hayate standing straight up with several bullet holes around him. next to him was a puddle. "you have a new mommy now" said riza putting her gun away. i smiled. 'that dog had no idea who he was dealing with' i thought while getting up

END okies if you like it rate if you dont like it rate and shit!!

if you have any ideas for a plot, new chapters, the first kiss 4 either mustang or elric message me

i luv everyone (cept kyle cuz hes a fag)

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
